Sweeter than Sugar
by vermilion aura
Summary: Lila raises the stakes for Alyn's birthday this year. Alyn CrawfordxOC


**Author's Notes:** My first post of the new year! Happy belated New Year to you all. Coming from a busy and crazy work week, I have this intense itch to write, and after reading over the birthday story I wrote involving Alyn about a year ago, I wanted to write another one. At least with this one, I'm just about on schedule and early as opposed to being late. I decided to do a little twist to this story. It has been a good while since I wrote any smut. Let's hope that I haven't lost my edge. Enjoy!

* * *

At long last, the preparations were finally complete. Staring at herself in the vast mirror before her, Lila hardly recognized herself. She wore a lace red bra and a matching thong with a garter on her right thigh underneath a crimson silk kimono robe. Her long, brown hair hung freely down her shoulders, and with her face free of makeup, she could pass off as a life-sized doll.

She spent the majority of the day preparing for this evening, as today was the birthday of her beloved. Despite him having to work today of all days (ironic considering she worked late on his birthday last year), it did give her the opening she needed to complete everything she needed to accomplish. The one thing that took her the longest time was the cooking. Luckily, she managed to get the kitchen to herself to bake a special, yet simple chocolate cake, which she left in his private quarters to enjoy. She also left a special invitation for him to read, and all she could do was hope that he would accept it. The cake was the first part of his birthday present; the invitation the second part.

With everything set, Lila sat down on the edge of the king-sized bed in her chamber to wait for her man.

* * *

"The princess has left something for you in your chambers, Sir Alyn."

The announcement from his fellow knight caught the attention of the young captain, causing him to quirk a brow in curiosity. Wondering what his lady had in store for him, Alyn made his way towards his private quarters, and was surprised to find what he saw.

A small, simple chocolate cake was waiting for him at the table on the other side of the room. An envelope with his name written on it was next to the cake, and he recognized the writing anywhere. Sitting down at the table, Alyn cut off a piece of the cake and took a bite, relishing the rich, sweet taste of the chocolate. He had to admit that she did a damn good job, and he planned on thanking her later tonight when he finally met up with her. Considering he hadn't had the chance to be with her all day, he wanted to spend the whole night with her.

He finished his cake fairly quickly and reached for the envelope. Carefully tearing it open, he found a note folded up inside and opened it, coming into contact with the handwriting of his lady.

_Hope you enjoy the cake I made for you. When you're done with the cake, come meet up with me in my chambers. The cake was the first part of your present. The second part is here in my chambers. If you accept, I look forward to spending the evening with you. Happy Birthday, Alyn. -Lila_

A small chuckle escaped his lips; he was already planning on seeing her, but the fact that she was inviting him made the thought all the more enticing. His desire to see her at its highest peak, Alyn cleaned up and left his quarters, his destination the private chambers of the princess. It didn't take him too long to get there, and he knocked on the door three times.

"Alyn?" he heard Lila call from the other side of the door.

"It's me," he replied.

"Come in."

He opened one of the two doors, and he saw his lady sitting on the edge of her bed wearing a simple, silk crimson robe. Her hair was down, and she looked stunningly gorgeous. He had to wonder what she was wearing underneath, and he could only hope that she was either wearing some lingerie or better yet, nude.

"Did you like the cake?"

He smiled at her; did she really have to ask?

"It was wonderful. Thank you, Lila," he replied.

Locking his crimson eyes with her grey orbs, Alyn approached her, placing his palms on the sheets on either side of her.

"Now I'm wondering what the second half of my present is."

His voice was barely above a whisper with a husky tone to add to it. Lila mentally told herself to stay calm and felt her heart beginning to pound madly.

"It's underneath my robe. Go ahead and unwrap it," she replied.

His crimson gaze roved down to her chest for a moment before reaching for the sash tied around her waist. Once he loosened the knot, he parted the fabric and his breath hitched at the sight. She wore a lace crimson bra and matching underwear, and a crimson garter rested on her right thigh. His right hand roved up her leg, starting from her ankle and moving up, and he felt his heart beat faster when he discovered that her underwear was a thong.

"Do you like it?" she asked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I don't think you realize how incredibly sexy you look right now," he purred.

Following that statement, Alyn sealed his lips on hers in a lustful, yet passionate kiss. Lila let out a small whimper, but responded with just as much passion. He pushed the fabric of her robe off her shoulders and then pushed her back against the bed. His left hand found the garter on her right thigh, and he quickly pulled it down her leg, tossing it in some random direction.

Her hands found his jacket, quickly sliding the fabric off his shoulders and hearing it hit the floor. She then proceeded to loosen the buttons on his shirt one by one, slowly exposing his muscular chest. She placed her palms on his stomach, moving up his chest before sliding his shirt off. She took a moment to caress his body, loving the feel of his muscles on her hands.

His lips parted from hers to kiss her neck, giving her a moment to breathe. He sucked a particular spot on her throat, emitting a keen moan that resembled his name, followed by a slight squeal when his hand squeezed the curve of her rear. His lips trailed from her neck, down her chest and stopping at the valley between her breasts. He pulled back to admire her lingerie, feeling disappointed that it would soon be off.

She took advantage of him being distracted and began to loosen his pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, but before she could go any further, Alyn found her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand. Using his other hand, he loosened the front clasp that held her bra in place, freeing her breasts and hardened nipples from confinement.

He pulled back the hand that held her wrists to cup one breast and teasingly twist her nipple while his lips lavished the other breast with a shower of kisses. Her hands found the back of his hand, her fingers tangling in his short, brown locks as she held him against her chest. He alternated between kissing and kneading her breasts, making her moan loudly with pleasure and loving how her moans flooded his ears.

Deft hands made quick work of his pants and her thong, leaving them both naked and he positioned himself between her legs. A gasp tore from Lila's throat when she felt the tip of him brush against her inner thigh, followed by another gasp loud enough to flood the entire room when he pushed himself deep inside her. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, holding him as close to her as physically possible while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Alyn's lips lavished her neck as he moved, sinking himself as deep as possible into her. His grunts mixed with her moans, and they simultaneously released a moan as they both hit their climax. He collapsed on top of her, burying his face deep into her neck, and she held him close.

"Happy Birthday, Alyn," she managed to say after she caught her breath.

"Thank you for the presents. They were wonderful," he whispered in her ear.

With a smile, Lila kissed the top of his head before the both of them succumbed to exhaustion and sleep.

* * *

**End Notes:** _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ is slowly coming together. Now that I've written about close to ten chapters, I may go back to them, look them over and do some editing. I also plan on taking some notes as I do the editing so that I can shape the story in the direction I want it to go. Now that I have an understanding of the plot I want, it should be a bit easier for me. Hopefully, I can get it together. After working on this for eight years, I'm hoping to finally complete this story soon. Just have to keep my fingers crossed. Check back!


End file.
